Transcendent Angel Physiology
The power to be an angel with enormous godly power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced variation of Angel Physiology. Angelic version of Demiurge Physiology. Opposite to Transcendent Demon Physiology. Also Called *Angel-God *Angelic Godhood/Perfection/Supremacy *Ascended Angel Physiology *Cosmic Archangel (Gabreality only) *God-Angel *Primordial Angel Physiology *Supreme Angel *Supreme Celestial Being *The Highest of The Hosts *Viceroy of Heaven Capabilities The user of this ability is a angelic being of godly power. The user's power is to be considered utterly fearsome as it's that which no angel or could ever hope to overcome or even equal. This gives the user the highest rank among the hosts of Heaven and even the potential to rule the entire universe, single-handedly with unchallengeable authority, or to even go as far as to having one's own creation, equal to the already existing one. The user is essentially the absolute pinnacle of all angels. Applications *All Angelic Powers *All Divine Powers *All Holy Powers *Absolute Condition **Absolute Beauty **Absolute Defense **Absolute Immortality **Absolute Intelligence **Absolute Strength *Angelic Force Manipulation **Angelic Empowerment **Angelic Energy Manipulation ***Angelic Aura **Divine Element Manipulation **Divine Weaponry **Virtue Inducement *Angel Creation *Angel Physiology *Ascended Physiology *Creation *Demonic Slayer *Destruction *Divine Force Manipulation *Divine Slayer *Divine Presence *Divine Protection *Divine Telekinesis *Divinity *Enlightenment *Empathic Voice *Halo Generation/Absolute Light *Heaven Lordship **Angel Manipulation **True Hero *Higher Consciousness *Holy Voice *Lightside View *Metaphysics Manipulation **Aether Manipulation **Hypercompetence **Psionics *Nigh Omnipotence **Nigh Omniscience *Omnibenevolence *Omnifarious *Order Manipulation *Positive Forces Manipulation **Light Element Manipulation **Light Energy Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Reality Warping *Prime Being **Primordial Force Manipulation **Singularity *Primordial Light Manipulation *Purification Manipulation *Regenerative Healing Factor *Sanctification *Self-Sufficiency *Self-Sustenance *Size Manipulation *Teleportation *Transcendent Connection *Transcendent Energy Manipulation *Wing Manifestation **Flight Variations *Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology *Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology *Transcendent Angelic-Undead Physiology Associations *Angel Lord Physiology *Angel Soul *Archangel Physiology *Archnephalem Physiology *Ascended Demon Lord Physiology *Ascended Demon Physiology *Deity Soul *Divine-Angelic Physiology *Divine-Nephalonic Physiology *Fallen Angel Lord Physiology *Fallen Angel Physiology *Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology *Godly Incarnation *God Hand *Good Embodiment *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Nephalem Lord Physiology *Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Genie Physiology *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Nephilim Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Limitations * Can fall and become a fallen transcendent angel. * May be challenged by those of equal or greater power. *Can be challenged by an fallen transcendent angel. *May be grounded to their own realm by supernatural means. *May be susceptible to falling from grace from powerful enough corrupting sources. *May be vulnerable to powerful holy artifacts, divine powers, etc. * May clash with Transcendent Demons. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users * Archangel (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Good Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Divine Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers